


1437

by Ongniel_sci



Category: Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Dick Grayson - Fandom, Nightwing (Comics), slade wilson - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Death, Destiny, Dick Grayson - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Nightwing - Freeform, Slade Wilson - Freeform, Sladin, oldlove, sladick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 18:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongniel_sci/pseuds/Ongniel_sci
Summary: Slade had orders to kill nightwing but when slade meets him he realizes nightwing  is Dick Grayson his former apprentice and the only one he ever loved.* There is reference from Teen Titans S01.





	1437

Slade stood in front of a big monitor in his room.  
Many villians video called him at once.   
"Listen slade you need to do your part of the plan so we'll control the city "   
  
" and what's my part?" Slade smirked   
  
" kill nightwing" one of the villians demanded   
  
" I see ...I got the easiest part then" he scoffed   
  
  
That night slade told his men to capture nightwing and bring him to an old abandoned prison he took as his headquarters.  
  
Nightwing was running after a criminal when he caught him and was about to tie him up someone snuck behind him and tasered him   
  
Nightwing fell on the ground and the men took him and put him in the trunk of their car   
They tied his hands then tied his feet.   
  
They arrived at the headquarters. They put a blind fold over nightwing's eyes.   
  
They threw him in one cell and locked the door. One of the men reported to slade " we have captured nightwing he's imprisoned in cell no.1437"   
  
Slade walked to the cell to finish off the mission. He saw some of his men already punching nightwing. Nightwing's outfit was torn off. His body was full of scars. His eye mask was half torn. And one eye was swollen. His lips were bleeding.   
  
Slade walked closer to nightwing. Nightwing was looking down coughing blood. he was still tied up.   
  
Slade leaned down he thought nightwing looked familiar. He put his hand under nightwing's chin. His eyes widened. He took off the remaining part of the eye mask to confirm his thoughts. Slade' s heart sank.   
" d-dick?" He said in a low voice   
  
Nightwing looked at him " slade" he scoffed " why am I not surprised?"   
  
Slade got up and kicked the guards who did this to dick   
" WHO TOLD YOU TO TOUCH HIM?   
DIDN'T I SAY TO BRING HIM UNHARMED" slade shouted at them   
Then slade walked away   
  
Nightwing spit blood out and smirked " acting like the good guy "   
  
Slade went back to his room   
He had cctv on dick's cell room   
" out of everyone out there in the world   
Out of everyone....why dick?" He sighed   
  
Slade was very fond of dick since dick was robin. No one ever caught his attention before. He wanted dick to be his apprentice even taught him shortly but dick never wanted to continue.   
  
Slade went to dick's cell   
Dick looked at him " came to finish me off?"   
Slade sighed " I would have killed you earlier but I need you alive and breathing"   
  
Slade told his men to move dick to slade's room. Slade thought it's better to keep a closer look on dick. dick might escape if he was kept in the cell. And worst of all he might get killed by the men if he was left there.   
  
The men threw dick into slade's room.   
" why did you move me here? To torture me more?"   
Slade leaned towards dick who was still tied up with his clothes torn apart.  
" It's best to keep an eye on you myself" he smiled   
He made dick sit on the ground.   
What's left of dick's mask fell off and his face was shown.   
Slade took a moment to think of what to put to cover dick's face. He cut off part of his costume into a small cloth then cut out two eye holes with his knife. He put it over dick's eyes and tied it at the back of his head.   
  
" what are you doing?" Dick was confused   
Slade smiled " it isn't like your old mask but it will hide your identity ...plus no one recognizes you without the mask " he laughed   
  
Slade got up and went to the huge monitors he had. there were a few glowing buttons.   
Slade pressed them and the screen showed a woman.  
" did you finish your part? ...wait is that him in the back? You must finish him slade"   
  
" I'll finish him when I decide " he hung up on her   
  
Dick was trying to free himself from the ropes tied around his hands and feet but he couldn't they were very thick.   
  
Slade came towards dick he leaned down.  
He was so close to dick. Slade examined dick's injuries with his eyes. Dick had a huge cut on his thigh and shoulder and he needed to have stitches. Slade went to get a needle and a thread then came back. He traced dick's cut with his finger. Dick gulped. Dick was vulnerable. He was injured. He can't fight or even just stand up or walk. If slade decides to kill him then he'll die. Dick was worried.  
He saw slade holding something in his hand and coming towards him. He knew he was going to die at this moment. Dick closed his eyes and hoped that it would be a painless death.   
  
Slade took the needle and thread and started stitching dick's shoulder cut.   
  
Dick opened his eyes he couldn't believe what was happening. " aren't you gonna kill me?" Dick looked at slade   
" I will but not now" slade smirked as he finished stitching dick's cut   
" why are you doing this if you're going to kill me why do you care if I bleed to death"   
  
" I'm doing this for old times sake" slade touched dick's thigh then started stitching his cut " remember when you were my apprentice dick" slade smiled   
" how can I forget" dick answered   
" don't you regret... not choosing me?" Slade finished stitching dick's cut   
  
" why would I?"   
" you had potentials dick, a lot of potentials that were wasted with batman isn't that why you left him?"   
  
" I left him for other reasons"   
  
" join me it's not too late dick"   
  
" I'd rather die than join you"   
  
Slade smiled and patted dick's shoulder   
" you never changed same old dick"   
  
At night dick was feeling very chilly. His outfit was torn apart so he was very cold that he was shivering.   
  
Slade covered dick with a blanket he put it over his shoulders. " I don't want you to die before I kill you" he laughed   
  
The next day   
  
Slade had one of his costumes in his hand.   
" you need to wear this" slade put the costume on dick's lap   
Dick looked at slade " how can I wear it when my hands and feet are tied up? Shouldn't you untie me first? " dick sighed   
  
" so you won't run away if i untie you?"   
  
" my leg is hurt I can't even stand let alone run"   
  
" fine then" slade laughed he cut off dick's ropes from his hands and feet   
  
Dick couldn't even stand up because he was tied up for a long time. He was about to fall down when he attempted to stand but slade held him.   
  
" lean on me dick" slade put dick's arm around his neck   
  
Dick barely managed to take off his costume. He only had his briefs on.   
Slade helped dick wear his costume. And when he finished he went to his giant monitor and started pressing some buttons.   
  
" aren't you gonna tie me up again?" Dick asked he leaned on the wall. He was so tired.   
  
" no, I don't think it's necessary you're already injured and can't move"   
  
" what if Batman comes to my rescue?"   
  
" don't worry no one knows you're with me" slade turned at dick and smiled he threw an apple at him   
  
Dick caught the apple with his hand " is it a poisoned apple like snow white?"   
  
Slade giggled " I said I'll kill you later and it's not poisoned "   
  
Dick rubbed the apple with his clothes then took a bite " thanks I guess"   
  
Slade smiled and left dick alone in his room.   
  
At night dick was asleep his whole body was leaning on the wall.   
  
Slade put a blanket on dick's lap. Dick woke up he took off his eye mask. And rubbed his eyes.   
  
Slade gave dick a can of beer. And sat next to him on the ground. Dick opened his can and took a sip.   
" why do you want to kill me anyway is it a plan to destroy Batman?" Dick turned to look at slade   
" no it's not we just want to kill you"   
" I hardly believe you're targeting me.. I'm insignificant unimportant-"   
  
" says who? I actually got an order to kill you so the league can control the city. so you're precious and important dick grayson at least to our plan" slade giggled   
  
" well then I feel flattered" dick smiled  
  
" tell me something... why did you leave Batman I knew for sure you were going to stick by his side forever so why did you leave?"   
  
Dick looked down "we're different..we're on different sides not like how you and I are of course " dick laughed " he just cares about his missions disregarding everyone else and I just didn't like being lied to in any mission"   
  
" then how about you join me? You know I'll never lie to you" slade winked   
  
" no" dick laughed   
  
" I'll keep trying until you say yes.... I really like you dick you remind me of myself so much"   
  
Dick finished drinking his beer so slade gave him another one   
  
" you know slade ... you should be on the good side on the justice side... I think you're good deep down"   
  


"Naah it's too late dick ... I have killed so many people and I will continue to kill I can never be a good guy" 

" then why are you so good to me?" 

Slade was silent looking at his beer can 

" I know you're not going to kill me slade I know you're good" 

" you know nothing dick" slade's voice was low   
Dick put his hand over slade's hand   
" everyone has a choice slade a choice to do a good deed or a bad deed and you have been doing all these good deeds so why don't you continue them?" 

" because it's you dick ... If it was another guy I would have killed him in a split second with no regrets but it's you ... the moment i saw you behind the mask I felt weak I felt helpless i can't hurt you... you're precious to me dick you're the only one I want to protect why did it have to be you who I should kill? " slade covered his face with his hands 

Dick's eyes widened. It's the first time he ever heard someone speak fondly of him. He realized slade cared so much about him. 

" that's why you kept me in your room" dick sighed

" I didn't want anyone to lay their hands on you"   
Dick moved closer to slade 

"Maybe it's better if I leave you. you need to sleep" slade got up but dick held his wrist 

" stay with me ...stay a little longer" dick begged him

Slade sat next to dick   
Dick leaned towards slade and rested his head over slade's shoulder   
Slade turned at him " aren't you afraid of me?"   
Dick smiled " naah"   
" I'm a bad guy dick what if I took advantage of you?"   
Dick touched slade's face " I think you're good slade but you're afraid to admit it to yourself"   
Slade leaned closer and dick closed his eyes   
Slade kissed dick's lips and dick kissed him back   
Slade layed dick on the ground and started kissing his neck dick's arms were wrapped around slade's back   
Slade moved down and kissed dick's collar bones his hands went under dick's top   
He felt dick's abs with his hands he kissed them. Then his hands felt dick's shoulder where dick got hurt because of him so he stopped. He felt guilty.   
"What's wrong?" Dick was still embracing slade   
" I think you're drunk dick when you sober up you'll realize the mistake you made..and you'll regret it.. I don't want you to suffer because of me" 

" slade I'm not drunk I really want you ..." dick put his hand behind slade's neck and made him lean and kissed him " I love you slade"   
Slade kissed him back he carried dick to his bedroom 

Slade put dick on his bed. And crawled on top of him.   
" wow that's a small bed"   
" yep just for me"   
" you didn't sleep with anyone before?"  
" I'm too busy besides I never loved anyone besides you"   
Dick kissed his lips. He cupped slade's face with both hands. " I love you I really do" both men kissed. Slade took off dick's top he then removed his own. 

Slade's warm lips touched dick's collar bones he sucked dick's soft skin. Dick moaned with every touch. Slade's lips moved down kissing dick's abs while his hands were touching dick's nipples. He was moving his thumb around his nipple then pulling it softly until it was hard. He slipped his hand inside dick's pants while kissing his abs.   
Slade felt dick's member in his hand. His member was big. He massaged dick's member while kissing dick's abs. He took off dick's pants slowly then he removed his pants.   
Slade put dick's legs on his shoulders and put his head under dick's member. He licked dick's hole with his tongue. He licked every part even dicks member.Slade used to fantasize about this moment. He thrusted his tongue in and out. Then when the hole was wet he inserted two fingers dick was very tight and he seemed in pain slade removed his fingers but dick wanted him to continue. He inserted his fingers again slowly and thrusted them. Dick was moaning he held slade's neck. Slade put dick's legs down on the bed he positioned himself on top of dick. He put a lube over his member and massaged dick's hole with it.   
He teased dick by touching his hole with his member's tip a few times then he entered inside slowly he wanted dick's hole to fit his thick member. Dick's hands were around slade's back 

He was holding slade tightly   
Slade moved his member inside dick   
Dick felt both pain and pleasure. Slade thrusted his member slowly inside dick. Slade then thrusted harder and faster until he cummed inside dick. Dick came too   
Slade wanted to pull out his member from dick but dick told him to stay that way. They were on top of each other. both kissed moving their tongues together. Slade pulled out and layed beside dick he embraced dick while sleeping resting his head on dick's shoulder.  
" I don't think I can get any happier" slade whispered in dick's ear   
Dick turned around facing him and kissed him. 

Both slept together hugging peacefully. 

The sound of bombing awoken them. Slade looked up the window and saw his men being attacked.   
" oh shit" slade panicked   
" what's wrong?" Dick was worried   
" I think the assassins are angry I didn't finish my part dick.... I need to get you out of here safely"   
Slade got up. He gave dick his nightwing costume it was fixed.   
" can you stand up? Is your leg ok? "   
Dick nodded   
"Then wear it fast" slade instructed him   
Slade was wearing his costume and mask he took out his gun and put it in his belt.  
Dick's heart sank he didn't want slade to kill anyone anymore even if it was for his sake ...  
He wore his mask and costume feeling depressed. 

" dick listen! You need to go there" he pointed at a statue in the hallway   
"If you move it it'll open a secret passage underground that leads to your city. go quickly I'll stay here and make sure no one follows you" 

Dick was devastated " but I can't leave you behind" tears rolled down dick's eyes 

" I'll be ok dick" he brushed dick's hair with his hand " leave first I'll catch up to you I promise" he kissed dick's forehead 

Dick was limping it was difficult for him to walk because of his injury. Slade helped him open the passage door. " go dick" he pushed dick's back and closed the door. 

He kept a distance from the hidden door and fought everyone who came near him. It took slade a few hours to finish off everyone. He had some minor injuries but to him injuries didn't matter as long as dick was safe. he wanted to check on dick. 

Dick got off the passage and sat next to the door he was tired and worried about slade. 

Slade ran in the passage to meet dick. He got out. And found dick sitting next to the door.   
He was happy dick was safe. Dick got up and hugged slade. Both closed their eyes while hugging.   
" slade stay here with me please you can start over" dick cried

Slade smiled " then maybe it's a good time to retire" he touched dick's hair 

" I really want to be a better man for you... someone you can be proud of" he kissed dick's lips 

Dick hugged him tightly 

" I need to get some of my things first" slade turned around to open the door passage when   
Suddenly both men heard a gun shot 

Both turned around and saw red hood 

" MOVE AWAY DICK LET ME FINISH HIM OFF" red hood screamed

" STOP " dick stood in front of slade protecting him but slade pushed dick back.

Red hood shot slade twice. 

Slade fell on his back he was bleeding. 

" WHAT DID YOU DO!" dick screamed at Red hood 

" I have just saved you no need to thank me" he disappeared 

Dick was crying next to slade who was lying on the ground full of blood. 

" dick " slade's finger wept dick's tears " I wanted to be a better man for you someone you can be proud of but I guess I can't be one in this life" he smiled " I'm happy I met you again dick. Remember.... the world needs nightwing. You are important and special" 

" I need to get you to the hospital fast" dick was crying as he called 911

" it's too late dick I can barely breathe let me have my last moment with you" he touched dick's cheek " I want my last memory to be the best one which is you. You're the best thing that ever happened. Thank you for being nightwing and for accepting a bad man like me" he smiled as he took his last breath


End file.
